


欲

by Visa1010



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visa1010/pseuds/Visa1010





	欲

放开我北鼻的哥哥们x南

——————————————

陈学冬倚靠沙发看着小孩身穿深v黑体恤在他面前晃啊晃，没有穿裤子，衣服勉强能盖住内裤的边角。因为皮肤白皙，而衣服黑的过分，他被衬托得更加具有诱惑力。奶白中泛着粉嫩，简直欲死个人。

“阿南，过来。”

周震南听到了一声不温不火的命令，乖乖放下手里的活走到哥哥面前。陈学冬伸手把他揽在怀里，让小孩跨坐在自己的大腿上。

“哥，怎么了......”

他软绵绵的小奶音好听极了，陈学冬一手扶着他的腰，一手叩住他的后脑勺往怀里拉。小孩脖子下大片肌肤都叫他一览无余。

哥哥温柔地舔上他的喉结，舌尖向下游走，传来阵阵痒意。周震南打了个寒颤，下体那份巨物已经挺立了，正抵着小孩的胯部。

陈学冬细细密密吻着他，唇部停留在锁骨上，并打开牙关轻柔地啃咬着。湿热的触感激起一股电流在小孩身上掠过。他感觉腰有些发软，大腿也不安分地蹭着哥哥的身子。

“哥......别咬了......”

他逐渐用力，近几乎是撕咬着小孩。周震南猛吸一口凉气，吃痛地轻哼几声。

“硬了？”

小小南隔着内裤半硬地顶着布料，似乎是擦到了陈学冬的小腹。他扯住小孩宽松的领子往下拉，露出右侧的肩膀和胸前的乳头。小樱桃红嫩嫩的，染上一层色欲的姿态。

周震南感受到胸前的乳头被哥哥亲吻，用嘴巴包裹住吮吸，舒服地喘着粗气，不说一句话。

“阿南好甜，想给哥哥生个宝宝吗？”

他松开小孩红肿的小樱桃，挑逗着打趣他。小孩软软地把头埋在陈学冬的脖颈处，呼吸变得急促。

“哥你别笑了，阿南、阿南生不出来......”

小小南的端口变得湿润，内裤逐渐发潮。陈学冬不紧不慢地把手放在他的腰间来回浮动，上下摸索带出的电流酥翻了小孩的理智。他嘴里小声嘟囔：“难受......哥，下面......”

“阿南想让哥哥做什么呢？”

周震南的身体被调教的淫荡不堪，哪怕是在光天化日之下轻挠他的腰部，他都会紧张地夹紧腿，小嘴抿住像是在忍耐什么。现在后面的穴口应该湿了。陈学冬撕下他的一次性内裤，托着小孩圆滚滚的屁股。

“想要哥哥......唔......要哥哥操......”

小孩难耐地搂住他的脖子，后面分泌出淫水。陈学冬扒开他的臀肉，手指在湿嗒嗒的穴口上摩擦。

“阿南真难满足，一天操那么多次还不够？”

烫人的荤话只有在做爱时才会从大哥哥嘴里吐出来。周震南的小穴一张一合等待侵入，沾湿了哥哥的指尖。

“不够......要哥哥......哥哥干阿南......”

他挺进两根手指简单作者扩张。早上他就是把小孩干醒的，现在临近傍晚，穴口边缘还在发烫，残留着清晨时欢爱的余温。

“唔......好舒服......”

小孩的穴口绞住他的手指，挪动屁股试图让他插得更深。陈学冬二指很长，光用手指就能戳到他高潮。

他在小孩的屁股上拍了一巴掌，清脆的响声让周震南紧紧夹了下腿，小小南差点射出来。火辣辣的疼痛从皮肉深入骨髓，变成了异常的快感。

“恩！——哈......好疼......”

“是嘛？可阿南看起来很爽啊，小屁眼都夹紧我了。”

陈学冬的手在里面来回捣弄，还不断用另一只手拍打他的臀肉，惹得小孩的屁股一顿颤抖。

“呜......疼......哥我疼......”

他可算抽出了手，掰过小孩的下巴将带有淫水的手指塞入他的口腔。腥味刺的他鼻子发酸，可周震南还是乖乖用舌头把手指舔干净，一双眼睛可怜兮兮地看着他。

“阿南想要什么，自己来。”

小孩听了，伸出颤抖的小手去解开陈学冬的裤链，把他挺立的肉棒从内裤里掏出，然后简单撸动几下。

这份巨物过于炙热，羞耻感让他觉得烫手。小孩颤颤巍巍抬起屁股，小穴对准肉棒慢慢往下坐，可忙了半天也只是吞下去一个头，大半截都露在外面。

陈学冬掐住他的腰狠狠往下撞，周震南叫了一声，小小南就喷出少许液体，滴在他的衣服上。

随即而来的是哥哥不间断的猛烈操干。他的大手掐红了小孩的腰，每一次抽插都凶猛无比，仿佛要把小孩的血肉与骨头都撞碎，融化在自己的手心里。

“啊......太快了......哈啊......哥、不行......”

周震南的小穴不断收缩咬合，爽的他下体涨大几分：“小屁眼真骚，哥哥的肉棒好吃吗？”

“恩......啊哈、好......哥哥好大、啊！......”

连续抽插几十下小小南就又射了一小股热流，他被操的说不出来话，感觉下肢全麻了，动一下都觉得刺激。

陈学冬狠狠顶弄他的花心处，粗大的阴茎几乎要把他的穴肉磨透，淫水咕滋咕滋往外流，顺着不透水的真皮沙发往地下淌。

门锁转动的声音传入小孩的耳朵，他没有胆怯，因为来的人不可能是外人——

刚出完任务的黄景瑜提着一堆大小包回来了。

他刚进屋就看到客厅香艳的一幕，空气里还弥漫着精水的味道。小孩累的眼皮子都不想抬，呜咽着承受陈学冬的进攻。

黄景瑜赶紧进屋关上门，匆匆地把东西都放在地上，然后边脱外衣边嘟囔：“你又吃独食。”

“谁叫我回来的早，震南还这么难满足呢。”

陈学冬的语气带着笑意，恶狠狠地撞击他的内壁，随后把欲望都射在里头。小孩拖着长音呻吟一声，弄的门口的人不争气地硬了。

“我去洗澡，你收敛点。”

他甩给陈学冬一句话就进了浴室。来过一发的大哥哥叹了口气，保持插着的姿势抱起小孩往自己的卧室里走。他让周震南跪趴在床上，顺手把他湿透的黑短袖拽了下来。

小孩被干的有些大脑缺氧，眼前灰蒙蒙的直转星星，后面都的肉棒还没有停下抽插，他晕乎乎的紧攥床单，不知过了多久，一只手从前面勾起他的下巴。

黄景瑜刚洗完澡，穿着松垮的浴袍走向阿南。他听着小孩娇滴滴地喘息声，忍不住坐在床上，把自己发硬的老二抵在他的嘴巴上。

“阿南，舔舔它。”

周震南张开嘴含住了阴茎顶端，一点点往嘴里送。他的嘴巴被撑的大大的，软舌来回舔肉棒的四周。

“嘶......乖，含深点。”

小孩可怜兮兮地努力去完成他的要求，把巨物再往口腔里推送，小嘴巴鼓鼓的，里面的湿滑与温热让黄景瑜叹了口气。

周震南技术生疏尝试做了几个深喉，被后面的冲撞呛得差点咬到黄景瑜。牙尖轻轻擦上他的阴茎，引得那人倒吸一口凉气。

“不能用牙，阿南，说过多少次了？”

小孩委屈地呜咽着，还在卖力舔舐他的肉棒，嘴巴有些麻木。床经不住他们的折腾，发出吱呀吱呀的声响。

“阿南，为什么我们不能要个孩子呢？”

周震南累的抛给黄景瑜一个无力的白眼，后面的陈学冬笑出声：“景瑜啊，我们都像一块去了。”

“那样，小宝宝就能参加放开我北鼻的第四季，第五季，哥哥们争着宠她，还能抢着照顾你......”

小孩听着他们不真实的话语，被前后夹击逼出几滴生理泪水。

“唔......呜呜......”

黄景瑜看小孩脸涨得通红，心中又升起几分想要欺负他的快感。他把手指埋进小孩的乱发中揉动，摁着他的头深深顶了两下。周震南感到腔中灌入一阵腥浓的热流，差点呛得咳出来。

他面容抽搐地咽下去，小嘴被撑的发痛。身后的陈学冬可算是又泄一次，极其不情愿地退出来。

“你轻点啊，明天王嘉尔要回来，他什么样咱心里都清楚。”

黄景瑜点点头，抹掉周震南嘴角边的精液，把他抱在怀里缓缓插入那刚被操了好几顿，还流着精水的小穴。

再次被填满的小孩仰起了头，背靠着大哥哥的胸膛扭着腰，嘴里还不断呼着细微的娇吟。

小孩想起嘉尔哥哥，他操起自己来简直凶的一批，掐着腰猛地起起落落，撞得他不断叠向高潮又哭着软下。

太吓人了。

景瑜哥哥温柔地抱着他，一上一下抽送的异常缓慢。精液扑哧扑哧随着交合部位的空隙中流出来。

小孩有些困意，这样柔软的顶弄让他感到太过于平和，不耐烦地蹬蹬腿：“哥......你狠点......我都快睡着了你是不是不行啊......”

本来黄景瑜是担心小孩明天起不来，男人最不能忍受的就是被说活不行，看样子无需对他温柔。他把小孩摁在床上，以侧躺的姿势掰起一条腿，然后狠狠往里面撞，一次比一次猛：“恩？阿南说什么？”

“唔、不行不行......啊哈啊......”

他被这快感冲昏了头，只要一低头，就能看见自己快被操出轮廓的腹部。后穴的肉棒每次都撞在花心处，甚至要把他的腰撞出床外好几米远。只是腿被禁锢着，他只能咬住被单呜呜哭。

“唔......呜呜......哥、哥......阿南要坏了、阿南不行了......”

黄景瑜不理会他，放任小孩求饶的声音不管，恶狠狠地往里面打靶子。烂红的穴口红肿不堪，甚至连收缩的力道都没有了。周震南正把自己大大敞开，像极了给钱就能操的婊子。

“求......啊哈，哥真的不行了......要死了......好涨......”

“哥哥行不行，恩？是不是把阿南小屁眼操的和不拢了？”

“行......唔，哥哥行......啊！——”

身子里灌入另一个人的精子，周震南的小腹以肉眼可见的速度鼓起来，饱腹感撑得他发痛，肚子还在慢慢蠕动。他被操的浑身痉挛，连脚腕都在抖动。

小孩累的黏在床上不敢动，喘口气都是小心翼翼的。黄景瑜瘪瘪嘴，这才一发他就受不住了。只得抱起他走进浴室。陈学冬刚洗完澡在浴缸里放好热水，俩人就一起给半梦半醒的小孩清理身子。

另一头的王嘉尔正在飞机床铺上，本来只是想翻翻手机，现在却彻夜难眠。

“鲸鱼：嘉尔来看看这个，保证助眠。”

他不知道怎么就鬼使神差点开那个视频，映入眼帘的便是小孩哭唧唧地躺在浴缸里喊不要，从脸红到脚趾根。

原来小孩的肉穴里被塞了根阴茎玩具，正以惊人的速度剧烈抖动。

靠。

他面无表情地翻了个身，快速打出一行字发过去：

“把他洗干净了，我明天一早就到家”

操的他后悔出生。

———————tbc———————


End file.
